Can't Stand You
by Kinomi Akai
Summary: COMPLETE. Naruto's been pining after Sasuke for years, and is just about reaching his breaking point. Oneshot, modern (college/university roommate) AU, Sasunaru. Smutty!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its associated characters!  
_

 _Summar y: COMPLETE. Naruto's been pining after Sasuke for years, and is just about reaching his breaking point._ _Oneshot, modern AU, Sasunaru._ _  
_

 _A/N: I've been thinking, recently, that I need to practice writing some Naruto's perspective more, so here's something that's only from his point of view! I hope you enjoy :) Shoutout to xsnowphia for prompting me to post two fics in one day! Not bad after months of absence, right?  
_

 _There is adult content; underage readers, please do not read!  
_

* * *

 **Can't Stand You**

"—RUTO!"

Naruto jerked back into reality, some of his drink splashing onto his arm.

"I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes," Sakura told him.

Naruto swallowed, busying himself with trying to wipe up the drink. He studiously avoided Sakura's eyes.

"…He looks that good, huh?"

Of course, she saw right through him.

"Shut up," even in the heat, Naruto felt his face start to burn. Sasuke—apparently—wasn't as immune to the summer as he looked. Three hours into organizing his event for the evening—organization that required a great deal of heavy lifting, apparently—Sasuke, and everyone else involved, had been forced to strip of all their unneeded clothing. Which, of course, left Sasuke sweaty, shirtless, and _constantly_ flexing.

Naruto glared at the grass below him. This was the worst.

"Shirtless _and_ you get to see him in a suit later," Sakura sounded amused, "life's really treating you right today."

"Life's trying to _kill me_ ," he growled, making the mistake of looking up. Sasuke picked up another set of boxes, and Naruto found his eyes glued to the way his shoulders moved…

"Naruto—stay with me!" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of him. Naruto jumped a little—again—but he managed to have a better grip on his cup this time.

"Maybe we should help…" he said.

"We already offered to help," Sakura pointed out, "five times. And besides, I'm not sure you can do much of anything in your current state."

"I'm fine," Naruto protested weakly.

Sakura laughed.

"You can barely talk," she said, "it's taking all your brainpower to resist walking over there, isn't it?"

Naruto watched Sasuke's Adam's apple bob up and down as he chugged some water, before disappearing into the tent.

"Naruto," Sakura said again.

He groaned, putting his head between his knees.

"Do you want to leave?"

He continued to make pained noises.

"We can go get ready. We can tell him Ino wanted early access to dressing you."

"I don't want to leave," Naruto whined, "this is—argh!"

He threw his head back and laid down on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"It's too fucking hot for this," he muttered.

"Maybe you should take off your own shirt," Sakura said, "start lifting things at random. Really show Sasuke how it's done."

He stared at her.

"You are no help."

She laughed, leaning back on her hands.

"It's too hot for me to be any help. I've hit my threshold—I'm useless to you now."

Naruto conceded the point. He couldn't even find it in himself to move to the shade.

"It's so fucking hot," he agreed, "I can't move. I'm going to die here."

"Sasuke's coming over."

"Hm?" Naruto instantly sat up, putting a hand over his eyes to shade them. No one was there.

Sakura started laughing.

He leaned over, making a pathetic attempt to whack her that only resulted in him knocking over his own drink. He sagged, scowling at the liquid soaking in the grass. He paid four dollars for that.

Sakura laughed harder.

"What's going on?"

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto stammered, grabbing at his cup. Sasuke gave him an odd look.

Sakura was nearly in tears.

"You—uh—you're done?" Eyes on his face, he firmly told himself— _his face, Naruto_ —

"No," he scowled at the tent, taking another swig of his water bottle, "why are you sitting in the sun?"

"…because we're dumb?" Naruto said lamely.

"It felt nice, at first," Sakura had finally recovered enough to speak, and was making a poor attempt at hiding her smile behind her cup.

Sasuke only sighed—appearing resigned as he sat down. Beside Naruto.

"Where's your shirt?" Oh, absolutely fucking fantastic, Naruto, what kind of question—

"I don't know," Sasuke's scowl deepened, "someone moved it."

"Oh."

There was a pause. Naruto watched a drop—condensation from the water bottle, it must have come straight from a cooler—of water fall onto Sasuke's chest, rolling down his skin. Naruto watched it move, mesmerized by the way it hugged Sasuke's body, so easily, so smoothly…what he would do to be that drop of water…

"Is he okay?" It took Naruto a moment longer than it should have to realize Sasuke had turned to Sakura, gesturing at him. Shit.

"The heat's getting to him, I think," she said smoothly, "he spilled his drink."

 _Damn it,_ Sakura!

Sasuke snorted, "idiot. I'll get you another one."

He stood, leaving his water bottle on the grass and trotting over to the tent. Naruto stared after him, feeling a pathetic urge to follow.

"See? That's what I mean," Sakura said.

Sasuke disappeared into the tent.

"Hm? What?" Naruto finally registered that she had spoken. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I mean," She said again, gesturing the way Sasuke had gone, "he's nice to you."

"Yeah," Naruto said, not understanding what she was getting at, "he's nice."

"No—he's nice to _you_. He's specifically nice to you."

Naruto sighed.

"Sakura," he said.

"I mean it," she protested.

"Not today, Sakura," he felt suddenly exhausted, "please."

It seemed to surprise her—at least, it made her go silent. Naruto was infinitely grateful.

"Naruto," his head jerked up to see Sasuke holding out another drink—one of the slushies his club was selling. Naruto had thought he was just grabbing a water...

"Thanks," the heat _really_ must have been getting to him if something as little as this was making him emotional.

"I should get back," he said, frowning at the tent. He obviously didn't want to. Naruto didn't want him to either.

"Don't forget your water," Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto grabbed the bottle and held it out for Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke took it, "will you be back at the room?"

"Ah—"

"Nope," Sakura interrupted, "Ino has dibs on you tonight, remember?"

"It's not going to take that long, is it?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him.

"Have you _met_ Ino?"

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke made a noise—it almost sounded like a sigh.

"Where should I meet you, then?"

"Oh—" right, shit, he was Sasuke's guest tonight, "your room works, right?"

He turned to Sakura, who nodded.

"Ino and Sakura's room?" He looked back up at Sasuke, who nodded and promptly walked away. Naruto stared after him. Sasuke just—just fucking _glistened_ —

"Come on, lover boy," Sakura pulled on his hand, and he realized she was standing.

"O-oh," Naruto swayed a little as he stood, taking care not to spill his second drink, "yeah."

"Let's get you all dressed up for your date tonight, hm?"

"…I hate you," he said weakly.

He couldn't even defend himself properly—they both knew there was a reason he chose tonight to let Ino dress him.

* * *

"Sasuke's here!"

Naruto scrambled out of Ino's grasp, in spite of her "wait—!"

"You ready?"

Sasuke stood in the doorway, leaning casually on the frame, looking…absolutely fucking divine. Naruto didn't know what he had expected. Of _course_ Sasuke looked fucking perfect, why wouldn't he?

"Not yet," Ino grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back into their bathroom. Naruto didn't protest—he slammed the door shut with his back, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Naru—"

"I can't do this," he said, something coiling in his chest.

"You can do this."

"I can't."

"Naruto—"

"Have you seen him?" He hissed, frantically trying to keep his voice down, "have you _seen_ him?!"

"Naruto," Ino raised an eyebrow, "you absolutely want to do this. Spending time with Sasuke is like your favourite thing to do. Whether you have to pretend to be straight or not."

Naruto made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whine, knowing she was right.

"Fuck," he said. He tried to make himself breathe slower—that was supposed to help with nerves, right?

"You're right," he nodded, swallowing, "you're right."

"I'm always right. Let me finish you," Ino smiled, fiddling with his suit for a moment.

"There. That's the best I can do, I think."

"Okay," he breathed in slowly, lifting himself off of the wall, "…time to die."

"That's the spirit," Ino patted him on the back.

Naruto gave her a pained look, and opened the door.

* * *

"President!" For the third time in as many minutes, someone ran up to Sasuke, frantically telling him about some problem or other. Apparently, these people were immune to his glare—or too panicked to care.

He sighed. Naruto saw his shoulders sag a bit.

"They need you back there, don't they?" Naruto muttered to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced over at him, looking…apologetic?

"Yes," he said finally, "I should…"

He trailed off.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty boring, Naruto."

Naruto laughed.

"You're such an ass," he felt a wave of affection run through him towards Sasuke, "lead the way."

"Fine," he turned towards Naruto, walking backwards just long enough to say "you're going to regret this."

Naruto couldn't imagine how he would—as long as Sasuke kept looking at him like that.

* * *

Two hours in—they had missed the food, and Naruto couldn't believe there was _still_ more problems to deal with. Everyone was running around in a panic around Sasuke—the Uchiha had barely had the time to _look_ at him, let alone talk to him.

As if on cue, Sasuke turned to him. He blinked at Naruto for a moment.

"You're still here?"

Naruto's smile wavered for just a moment.

"Um, yeah," he said—his voice came out quieter than he wanted it to.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and glanced at it, scowling.

"I can…" Naruto gestured to the exit behind him.

"You missed dinner," Sasuke's scowl was directed to him, now. Naruto swallowed.

"Yeah—I was…waiting for you."

It sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, and Naruto felt himself cringe.

Sasuke stepped closer and crouched down near him. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto's surprise turned to shock.

"I should have told you to leave," he continued. Naruto felt the warm feeling that had been building inside him turn to ice.

"…Oh."

There was a pause.

"I can go _now_ ," Naruto offered, not meeting Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke nodded.

"See if Sakura saved you anything, or—"

"Right," Naruto cut Sasuke off, knowing it was unfair of him to be angry at Sasuke but feeling it flood his body all the same, "I'll see you."

He didn't wait for a reply before he left.

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, "you're—"

"No," he jerked around to pace the other way, "it's not just about tonight. Or today—today was—"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's—it's every day, you know? It's every fucking day of this—of feeling like _this_ ," he threw his arms out to gesture—he wasn't sure at what, but he felt like he needed to do it—

"And it's getting worse, Sakura," he stopped pacing, "it's supposed to get better, but it _isn't_ —it's getting harder and harder to hide this and it's not _fair_ —I have—I have no _right_ to Sasuke, I can't force him to do anything, I can't ask him to like me, but I _want_ to do all that. Do you understand? It's not fair to him and I feel like such a—"

He heaved a sigh.

"I feel like such an asshole."

"You're not—"

"Sakura, you don't understand. He—he drives me _crazy_! I can't even think straight," he gave a laugh, and he knew it sounded hysterical, "It's torture; I can't _stand_ being around him. I can't fucking take it anymore."

The door opened.

Naruto felt the dread start to build as Sasuke—his roommate, who _obviously_ would be coming home, how could he have been _so stupid_ —walked to his desk without a word.

"Sa—"

Sasuke turned, grabbed his keys, and left.

Naruto shared a look of horror with Sakura, and then he sprinted out the door.

* * *

Sasuke, apparently, could teleport. It was the only explanation that Naruto could come up with. He had run across campus and back, knocked on the doors of all of his friends and everyone he had ever heard Sasuke mention—and nothing. Where the hell had he gone?

Naruto let a breath hiss through his teeth, looking around. He had already gone that way—but—no—Sasuke wouldn't have followed the forest trail, it was dark now—

He paused, staring at the parking lot.

He was an idiot.

* * *

The sun was already streaming through their windows when their door finally opened. Naruto, who had been dozing into his fourth cup of coffee, immediately jerked up.

Sasuke paused as soon as he saw him, his face unreadable. Which…was much worse than if Sasuke had just glared at him.

After a moment, Sasuke just walked inside, not looking at him. Naruto resisted the urge to rub at his chest—the stupid pain was starting up there again.

"Where were you?" It was the first question that popped into his mind, and he flinched a little. He probably should have started with something better…

Sasuke, apparently, agreed, because he didn't reply. Naruto swallowed.

"I ran around campus trying to find you," Naruto gave an anxious laugh—he wasn't sure if it was the nerves, the lack of sleep, or the caffeine that was making him so shaky, "for two hours—and then I remembered you have a car."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to turn and call him an idiot. It didn't happen.

"…So I've been here," he finished quietly.

"Don't you have class?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"I skipped."

There was a pause. Sasuke still didn't look at him.

"Sasuke—just—let me explain myself, at least," Naruto almost felt like he was begging. He wasn't sure what else to do.

Sasuke's nostrils flared, and he didn't reply. Naruto took it as permission, and he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"What did you hear?"

Sasuke body was still—Naruto knew he was listening.

"Come on, Sasuke. Just tell me what you heard."

"…That I drive you crazy."

Naruto laughed. He couldn't help it.

"Mhm, you do that. What else?"

Sasuke's hand rested on his desk, unmoving.

"You can't stand being around me."

That one was much worse. Naruto laughed again at the absurdity of it all—Sasuke had heard it in the complete opposite way of how Naruto had meant it—holding his face in his hands.

"Yeah," he sniffed—his eyes were starting to burn now, and he blamed the lack of sleep as he wiped at them, "yeah. That's true too."

Sasuke's nostrils flared again, and he looked away from him. Naruto laughed again.

"Sasuke," he started to lean a bit too far, and nearly fell over. He place the cup of coffee far away from him before he spilled it everywhere.

The motion had made Sasuke look at him.

"You're an idiot," Naruto told him. Sasuke scowled—Naruto took it as a personal victory, "I can't _believe_ —fuck—"

He sucked in a breath, staring up at the ceiling. Looking away made it easier.

"I'm bisexual."

He swallowed—his stupid eyes were tearing up again—he had fucked this all up so _badly_ —

"I'm bi," he said again, "and you're—you're—"

He stopped, forcing himself to swallow before he started listing all the reasons he was in love.

"You're—not. You're straight. And I'm—not handling it the best," he laughed again, wiping at his eyes, "obviously."

Sasuke still wasn't saying anything, and Naruto's nerves were building.

"I just…like you. A lot. Too much. I'm sorry."

He rested his forehead on his knees, closing his eyes, pain flooding through his chest. He knew—he knew falling in love with Sasuke was one of the dumbest things he'd ever done, and that was saying something, but he couldn't _help_ it. He was so…hopeless.

"You— _stupid—"_

Naruto yelped as Sasuke gripped his arm and yanked him to his feet.

"Ow—Sas—"

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, and Naruto felt his world stop.

Sasuke's lips moved against his—they were so soft, _gods_ —and Naruto brought his hands up, hovering close to Sasuke's body, unable to bring himself to touch him—he wanted to so badly, but he couldn't—he couldn't _believe_ —

Sasuke pulled away, eyes scanning Naruto.

"You're shaking," he said.

Naruto swallowed. Yes, he was.

"Sorry," he gave a weak smile, his mind still whirling in a haze of disbelief, "I'm really—I'm not used to being up all night—it's making me weird—"

"You were up all night?"

"I didn't know when you were coming back," he said, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. Naruto took the moment to appreciate how incredible Sasuke's eyes were…

"You're such an _idiot_."

It was the only warning he got before Sasuke kissed him again— Naruto wasn't quite able to stifle the moan as he finally— _finally_ —put his hands on Sasuke. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to let go, at this rate— _god_ —it felt so good to run his hands through Sasuke's hair—he could feel Sasuke's hands on him, too, and Naruto thought that he surely must be dreaming—

Sasuke's arms wrapped around him and pulled him forwards—Naruto could do nothing but obey, even as Sasuke turned them, pushing him backwards—the back of Naruto's knees hit something— _the bedframe—_

Naruto fell back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath as much as he could in the moment their lips were apart, and grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt to pull him on top of him. Sasuke's hands ran underneath Naruto's shirt, pushing it up until Sasuke could rip it off of him—Naruto sucked in a breath as Sasuke's lips were redirected to his chest—he suddenly felt that Sasuke was entirely overdressed—

With a growl, he pushed Sasuke up to tug at his jacket, his shirt— _gods_ how he wanted to see Sasuke's body again—a thrill shot through Naruto at the thought that he might finally be able to see _all of it—_ he pushed Sasuke back, cursing that the Uchiha's jeans were so tight—

"Fuck," Naruto breathed, staring at Sasuke—how was he—how could someone be so _beautiful_ —

"Are you offering?" Sasuke's voice was breathy and low. It made Naruto shudder with anticipation—there was nothing he wanted _more_ , especially with the way Sasuke's hands were undressing him—

"Nngh," he groaned as Sasuke gripped him—he hadn't even been able to finish kicking off his pants, "ah— _god_ —hang on—ah—"

Sasuke paused, raising an eyebrow at him. Naruto desperately attempted to catch his breath.

"I—fuck, I can't even think when you're doing that," he forced himself to sit up, "I have—I have condoms in my bedside table, if you—"

Sasuke kissed him—he kissed him so furiously that Naruto's mind went blank; he could barely remember his own name—he only vaguely registered the fact that Sasuke's hand was moving again—he didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life—

And then, Sasuke was gone, and Naruto felt incredibly cold. His eyes fluttered open just as he heard a drawer open— _oh_ —it only took a second longer for Sasuke to be back on him, condom flittering on the covers somewhere, they'd find it later, when they needed it—when they were going to—oh, fuck, he was going to have sex with Sasuke—

Sasuke's free hand grabbed his ass and Naruto didn't even think twice before raising his knees, resting a leg on Sasuke's shoulder. He heard Sasuke suck in a breath, and he opened his eyes—he hadn't even realized he'd closed them. Sasuke was staring at him with an expression he had never seen on his face. It was almost as if—

The thought was wiped from Naruto's mind in the next moment, because in one smooth motion, Sasuke pressed a finger inside him and kissed him. Naruto gasped against Sasuke's lips—something—something about the fact that it was Sasuke's finger—it was Sasuke who was preparing him, Sasuke who _wanted this_ —Naruto felt his pleasure start to build—

His eyes flew open and he grabbed Sasuke's hand, stopping him, gasping. That—that had been close.

"Are you—"

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed as the waves of pleasure settled back down, "I nearly came. I'm not gonna be able to last much longer, Sasuke."

Sasuke only responded by pressing another finger into him—slowing as Naruto heaved in a breath at how overwhelming it felt—he could only imagine how _Sasuke_ was going to feel—

"I'm not going to be able to last much longer either," Sasuke leaned in close—his breath sent chills running through Naruto.

"Nngh," was the only response Naruto could muster. His leg had fallen off of Sasuke's shoulder long ago—right now all he could do was try not to cum—he was so _close_ —

"Haa—ah!" He threw his head back as he felt another finger enter him, it felt like so _much_ , fuck—just as Sasuke pulled away. Naruto forced his eyes open just to see Sasuke ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth—if that wasn't the fucking hottest thing he'd ever seen—

The wrapper fluttered to the floor as Sasuke leaned forwards, fingers still inside Naruto.

"How do you want me?"

The question echoed through Naruto's mind like an explosion—how did he want Sasuke? How _didn't_ he want Sasuke?

"Every way," he answered honestly, eyes wide, "it's _you_."

Sasuke sucked in a breath and kissed Naruto—softly, gently. It was almost tantalizing—and Naruto found himself dancing on the edge of orgasm once again. His only saving grace was when Sasuke pulled back—pulling his fingers out.

But then the head of Sasuke's cock pressed against him, his eyes asking for permission to enter Naruto, and Naruto was gone again.

"Sas—" he gasped, " _please_ —"

Sasuke didn't need telling twice.

It was painful—Naruto knew it would be—but it was _Sasuke_. Naruto blinked away tears—he didn't know why they were there at all—and focused on breathing.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's eyes searched his face for something.

"I've never been better," Naruto gave a breathy laugh, " _fuck_ , give me a second—haah."

Sasuke kissed him—it was that soft kiss again. Naruto never wanted it to stop—he could feel his cock twitch with each movement of Sasuke's lips—it suddenly dawned on him that Sasuke must—Sasuke must really _like_ him—

His eyes sprang open and he nodded.

"Move?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes—move, Sasu—ah!"

Sasuke thrust forward, and Naruto saw stars. It was as if his body had been set on fire—fire built of the most decadent ecstasy—when Sasuke moved inside of him. He hadn't realized Sasuke had any further to go—but he just—he just kept moving—it was just so _much—god—_

Sasuke made a noise—something that sounded like the makings of Naruto's name—and Naruto felt what little mind he had left become lost. Sasuke began to move in earnest—he could hear Sasuke gasping for breath with each thrust—and it was as if Naruto was unconscious—all he could think—all he could feel was Sasuke—just Sasuke—just—ah, fuck—Sasuke, _yes_ —

"Nngh—Na—Naru—ah!"

The feeling of Sasuke's cock contracting inside of him—Sasuke moaning his name, collapsing overtop of him—it was something that Naruto burned into his memory. He never wanted to forget this. This was—god, so good—so _good_ —his orgasm built all around him, he could barely bring himself to open his eyes, yet at the same time, he _had_ to, to see Sasuke—

"Sas—ungh—fuck, yes, Sasuke—!"

Naruto threw his head back, nails ripping at the sheets below him as he came. His cum splashed up onto his stomach but he couldn't bring himself to care—all he could feel was Sasuke's cock, still contracting inside of him, magnifying the echoes of his own orgasm that still pulsed through him… _god_ , he could stay this way forever—in this perfection—

" _Fuck_ ," he sighed, happily sinking into the mattress, "that was…"

He couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Naruto."

"Ah," Naruto forced his level of consciousness a bit higher, faintly registering Sasuke fiddling with the condom, "yes?"

"Would you—do you—I mean," Sasuke swallowed, "would you be—ah—alright with dating…me?"

The question was awkward, hesitant, and perfect.

"Stupid," he laughed, "you stupid bastard. _Obviously_ —"

Naruto laughed again, feeling the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. He swallowed the rest of his sentence in an attempt to clear the lump in his throat.

"Well," Sasuke's voice was soft, "you _did_ say you couldn't stand me."

Naruto smiled.

"I couldn't stand _being around_ you," he corrected, "'cause I can't think straight...when you're around."

He finished quietly, softly smiling at Sasuke. He saw the corners of Sasuke's lips quirk upwards.

"I should hope not."

Naruto barked out a surprised laugh.

"And I drive you crazy," Sasuke eyes glittered.

"Mmhmm," Naruto reached up to pull Sasuke towards him, "you can drive me crazy anytime."

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips.

"Anytime?" Sasuke's hands traced up Naruto's body.

Naruto smiled into the kiss.

"Anytime."

* * *

 _A/N: For the record, the working title of this fic was 'Stupid Sexy Sasuke'. I'm still wondering if I should change it to that..._

 _Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know :)_

 _'Till next time,_

 _\- Kinomi_


End file.
